


Cas Loves Emoticons, Burgers, and Dean

by heylittleangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a writer, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot, Writers of Destiel Discord, Writers of Destiel Discord Weekly Words Challenge, and has writer's block, and i love them, can't blame him, cas loves emojis too, dean's a jackass and cas loves him, marriage!Au, they look like an old couple, they're just very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: Cas has always known that his husband can be a real pain most of the times, but he brings burgers so Cas always forgives him.





	Cas Loves Emoticons, Burgers, and Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back. I know, I know, it hasn't been that long but I got this done so quickly I decided to post it soon. I've been writing so much fluff that I'm afraid I'm gonna all the angst in my fic. Anyways, [ Courtney ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513) beta-ed this for me. Thank you so much! ❤

Cas is sitting in front of his computer, staring at the blinking cursor on his blank document like it’s making fun of him for not being able to write anything in the last five hours. He wants to rip his hair off or hit his head against the wall to see if his original ideas come back to him. Why does his brain insist on having inspiration when he can't write and, when he is absolutely ready to do so, all those ideas disappear?

He grunts, lowering his head until it hits the table. He hits it a few more times, grunting every time his head meets the table, resting his head there after, hoping that the book will magically write itself.

He raises his head when he hears his phone ringing, checking the ID and seeing Dean’s name written on it. He smiles as he answers it, “Hello, Dean.”

“Heya, sunshine. Everything okay?”

Cas groans, staring at the blank document again. “Not really. I can’t seem to find inspiration for my next novel.”

“Oh, don’t worry, babe, I’m sure you’ll find your inspiration. I’m bringing burgers for us today if that’s any consolation.”

“That makes me  _ very _ happy.”

Dean chuckles, “I know it does. But you need to at least have something outlined to earn yours. Use this as an inspiration.”

“Oh, come on, Dean, don’t do that to me!”

“Not my fault, babe, you said you need inspiration, just trying to help. Think how good those burgers are going to be and force yourself into writing. I’m sure anything you come up with will be great. You can even write something about a terrible husband using burgers as blackmail.”

“I hate you.”

“I know you do. Now stop complaining and get to writing. I’ll make it up to you when I get home.”

Cas scoffs, “You better. I’ll be waiting.”

“See you later, sunshine.”

“I’ll see you later, Dean. Oh, lots of bacon on mine.”

“Of course.”

Cas hangs up and puts the phone back on the table. He goes back to staring the blank document in front of him, the freaking blinking cursor making him go crazy. After a few minutes, he sighs and decides to follow Dean’s advice—write about a jackass husband, which shouldn’t be so hard as he has one of those at home.

Cas starts to write about some of the times Dean was a dick with him but placing those stories inside of his own, creating new characters and sceneries. He doesn’t even pay attention to what he’s writing or how fast the time seems to pass now that he’s focused and writing. He only takes his attention off the computer when his phone vibrates again and he picks it up, seeing a text from Dean.

Dean: i’m leaving work and heading to get those burgers and some apple pie

Cas smiles and texts back: You can get me a burger and pie because I was able to write after talking to you 💻💻🍔🍔

Dean replies a few minutes later: told ya it would work, i’m awesome

Cas shakes his head while texting again: You are so overconfident 😑😒 How do I manage to live with you?

Dean’s text comes in just a few seconds: u love me, best to just accept it. anyways, what’s up with all the emojis?

Cas: I like emoticons, they are nice and there are a lot of them 👻😁😝

Dean: lucky for u there’s no rolling eyes emoji but u can pretend i’m using one

Cas: Just get here with the burgers 🍔🍔, I’ll get some beer in the fridge for you 🍺🍺, and there is a rolling eyes emoji, you just can't find it 🙄🙄

Dean: thanks babe, love you (i'll pretend there isn't an emoji so you can't make fun of me)

Cas smiles as he stands up, putting the phone in his pocket and turning his laptop off. He walks towards the kitchen, grabbing some bottles of beer from the cupboard and putting them in the fridge for Dean. He then walks to their living room, sitting on the couch and turning the TV on some random channel just until Dean gets home and they can go back to their Game of Thrones binge watch. 

After half an hour Cas gets another text from Dean: just got the burgers. will be home in ten, love u ❤

Cas smiles, texting back: Your 🍺🍺 is on the fridge and I’m getting Game of Thrones ready for us 📺 and see, you like emoticons too, you’re even using it

Dean: again, pretend i sent the rolling eyes emoji. see u in ten

Cas only laughs and gets up to put the Game of Thrones DVD on, pausing it after. He sits on the sofa again, getting one of the books off the coffee table. He gets immersed in the book until he hears the front door being unlocked and he turns his head just in time to see Dean entering the house.

“Hey, sweetheart, how was your day?”

“Heya, babe.” Dean takes his jacket off and walks to Cas, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “It was good. Tiring as usual. And yours? Besides, you know, your writer’s block.”

“Well, I was able to get some new words so it wasn’t a total waste. Which means you can't blackmail me and I get to have my burger.”

Dean smiles and hands him one of the bags. “You know, sometimes I think you love these burgers more than me.”

Cas puts a hand on Dean’s cheek, running his thumb on it. “Oh, just when you’re being especially annoying, which is most of the times.”

Dean only makes an annoyed face at him. “Haha, very funny. Oh,” he snaps his fingers, walking back to where he put his jacket, “I got something for you on the way back. I think you’ll like it.”

He comes back with another bag and gives it to Cas. He takes it from his husband’s hand and opens it, taking a pillow from inside it. “Really, Dean?”

Dean shrugs. “What? I thought you were going to like since you love emojis so much.”

Cas looks at the pillow on his hands—round with a heart eyes emoji and with the rainbow colors on it. He throws it at Dean. “And you complain when I call you annoying. Now come on, sit here so we can watch Game of Thrones before our burgers get cold.”

“I’m not annoying, okay? I’m a joy to around.”

Cas scoffs. “Do you know yourself, Dean? Especially in the morning?” Dean mumbles to himself, too low for Cas to hear, walking to the kitchen. “Did you say something, sweetie?”

“Nothing, babe.”

Cas smiles, getting his bag and his burger from inside it. Dean sits by his side after a few minutes, his burger and beer in his hands. “So, are we going to watch it or not?”

“Just hit play, Dean.”

Dean unpauses the show, putting his leg on top of Cas’s, smiling at his husband. They spend most of the evening bickering at each other, throwing the emoji pillow at each other until they get tired and cuddle together until they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr as gii-heylittleangel


End file.
